Steering columns for motor vehicles, in which a steering spindle is mounted rotatably in a casing unit, are known, wherein the steering spindle serves for transmitting a steering torque from a steering wheel mounted on the steering spindle to a wheel to be steered. A mounting unit is provided for fastening the steering column to the chassis of the motor vehicle, said mounting unit being connected on one side to the chassis of the motor vehicle and on the other hand directly or indirectly to the casing unit.
The mounting unit of the steering column, which serves for fastening the steering column to the vehicle, can be formed in multiple parts. The structure of the mounting unit considerably influences the rigidity and the natural frequency at which the steering column vibrates upon application of traveling influences and driving vibrations. In order to achieve as high a natural frequency as possible and accordingly to keep vibrations and vibration influences unnoticeable for the respective driver, a steering column has to have as high a natural frequency as possible. Such a high natural frequency is achieved in that the mounting unit comprises both a stiff structure and comprises as little use of material as possible since the natural frequency of the entire steering column is dependent on the rigidity and on the mass thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,655,138 A discloses a mounting unit in which there is an approximately right angled connection between adjacent side cheeks of the mounting unit and a connecting flange which is connectable to the vehicle. Said mounting unit has only little rigidity.
DE 10 2006 056 582 A1 discloses a steering column in which the mounting unit comprises at least one fastening element which comprises a side cheek on which the casing unit is held. The fastening element also comprises a fastening portion which is connectable to the chassis of the motor vehicle. First and second fastening tabs can be provided on the fastening portion, said fastening tabs each being arranged inclined by an angle in relation to the side cheek. Further structural features are known, such as, for example, the provision of beads and a deep-drawn edge, which provide increased rigidity of the mounting unit.